Kyurem and the Sword of Justice
by PichuAuraGuardian18
Summary: Long ago, a meteor hit the ground after a fierce war in Unova that brought the corpse of the split-apart Kyurem to life. After a battle with the Musketeer trio, however, it vanished. Once it reached the present, an evil force seeks to control Kyurem and the other dragons? Will Ash and friends, along with a new legendary named Keldeo be able to stop this evil?


**Hey, guys! It was a long time coming, but I finally got done with the first part of this story! I've been talking about it for months now, and am really excited about this, so I hope the wait was worth it! So, without further ado, I introduce the first chapter of "Kyurem and the Hero's Sword"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Part 1**

Amaro. It is commonly known as the "ultimate region" where the fiercest battles, the most beautiful contests, and the most epic adventures take place. However, many do not know that it is also known by another name: the "Region of Connections."

Why is it called this you may ask? It is because every single legend that can be found in each of the five regions can also be connected to the Amaro Region in one way or another. Such is the case with this Unovan Legend:

"_The region of Unova was originally created at some point 2500 years ago by uniting the people who had been at war for years by two sibling heroes and the power of a single dragon. _

_Things looked to be peaceful for a time, but eventually, the two brothers began to argue. The older brother believed that seeking the truth was most important while the younger brother believed that seeking ideals was most important. _

_Their fighting caused the original dragon to be split into two separate dragons: Reshiram, who sided with the older brother, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger brother. However, since the two dragons came from the same dragon, neither one of them could defeat the other. The brothers declared then that there was no right side._

_This did not stop their sons from continuing the fight, though, and a civil war broke out that ended through the efforts of the legendary musketeers: Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. The people of Unova were left to rebuild their nation from the ashes caused by Reshiram's fire and Zekrom's lightning while these five legends disappeared._"

Many of you may have heard this legend before, but one question remains: _What happened to the legendary musketeers?_

The answer to this question is not so easy to explain. It involves a story that transcends through thousands of years. However, we might as well begin. It all started with a meteor…

* * *

(Time – roughly 2500 years ago)

It was a cold day in a field just outside of Lacunosa Town as a man pushed a small wooden cart along the dirt pathway that was a reddish-brown color.

He was quite an odd fellow. He was balding with a few gray hairs here and there, and his blue eyes looked cold and emotionless due to the war. His face was covered in a messy beard that looked like it could use some trimming. He wore a blue robe that was tied around his body by a black belt made of silk and a pair of brown sandals that looked worn out.

Flying beside him was a small insectoid creature that resembled three pieces of orange, hexagonal honeycomb that were stuck together. Each hexagon had a round yellow face. The bottom-center face was the only one to have a full abdomen while the two top hexagons each had a single antennae and a wing connected to an orange-colored joint. It buzzed around happily as it flew beside its master.

"We have traveled quite far, haven't we, my friend?" The man said to the Pokémon.

"Com-bee!" The bug's three heads hummed in unison.

The man smiled sadly at the Combee before looking down at the cart that he pushed.

The cart contained multiple glass jars that clinked and clanged against each other at even the slightest movement. Within all of the jars was a yellow substance that seemed to stick up against the sides of the jars.

Suddenly, the man looked up once he realized that they had reached their destination: a burial ground.

This wasn't just any burial ground, however. This was the burial ground where the remains of the original dragon of Unovan legend lay peacefully. Its name? Kyurem.

Once upon a time, this dragon had been a magnificent beast that had brought peace to the inhabitants of Unova through its amazing power. However, after the two brother heroes that commanded it began to fight with one another, the dragon split apart, leaving only the corpse of its original body to lie buried in the cold dirt.

The old man sighed as he remembered how from that point, this never-ending civil war had begun and had ravaged all of Unova. Now, all he could really do was bring offerings to the Kyurem's corpse in the hopes that it would rise again and end this war.

With that, the man began to take the jars of honey out of his wooden cart and placed them in front of the grave.

Once all of the jars had been placed in front of the mound, the man knelt down upon his knees and started to pray to the dragon.

"Oh, Kyurem," He chanted, "I am but a poor farmer who has come with the best honey from my Combee farm. If it is your will, I hope that you will accept these gifts and hear my plea.

"All I ask is that you would end this war and bring the world back to the peaceful times before you were split apart. Please, Kyurem, please."

The man then bowed his head as if he was waiting for something to happen, but all he could hear were the beating of his Combee's wings.

He sighed. This was probably the fifteenth time that he had come to this place to appeal to Kyurem. But just like the last fourteen times, he had failed once again.

"Let's go, Combee," He said glumly as he stood back up. He slowly walked away from the mound to his cart and began to walk back down the path from which he had come.

"Com-bee," Combee buzzed sadly as it flew after its master.

The man and the Pokémon continued to walk for a few moments until suddenly, they heard a loud crash behind them.

The two of them turned around and were both shocked and amazed at what they saw.

What had once been a flat burial ground for the legendary Kyurem was now a giant chasm that spread across for miles.

The old man quickly forgot about his cart as he ran over towards the edge of the enormous canyon. From what he could tell, it was so deep that it looked like it went on forever.

When he squinted, however, he noticed that there was a large rock sitting at the bottom of the chasm.

It was huge, probably the biggest rock that he had ever seen. What was also strange about it was that it was covered in a thick layer of ice.

"What in the world?" The man murmured before he saw that the ice had begun to glow in a bright white light.

The man closed his eyes as the light temporarily blinded him. While his eyes were closed, he heard a definite cracking sound and an unearthly roar. Once he was finally able to reopen his eyes, the man cringed in fear at what he saw.

There was a thick blue fog now forming in the bottom of the chasm, and in the middle of it was a gray beast with glowing yellow eyes. The man wasn't completely sure about what it looked like, due to the fog that covered its body, but he was sure of one thing: Kyurem had rose again.

The beast then let out another piercing cry that caused the man to hold his hands to his head in fright.

The roar caused a ringing in his ears, and if the man didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the beast had yelled, "_VENGEANCE!_"

Beside the old man, his Combee was unable to move. It had literally become frozen with fear.

It was then that the man let out a terrified scream that echoed throughout the chasm below. Unfortunately for him, it had caught the beast's attention.

As he lay on the ground in the fetal position, he began to feel the ground shake as the monster began to slowly climb towards him. It looked as if the legend that he had praised was now about to eat him.

Just as all hope seemed lost, the man suddenly saw three blurs of blue, brown, and green fly over him and head straight towards the beast. He quickly got up to see the beast lurch in pain as it was attacked by these three blurs.

"The warriors of justice!" The old man said happily. "They have come to rescue us!"

"Com-bee!" The Tiny Bee Pokémon buzzed gleefully.

The monster slowly backed up towards the rear wall of the chasm as the three blurs continued to slash at it with devastating blows. Then, it couldn't take it anymore and let out its loudest cry yet, in which it released a glowing blue blast of cold wind that covered the entire area in ice that let off a blinding glow of light.

The man shut his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them back up, he saw that the entire chasm was now coated in a thick layer of blue ice. What was most amazing was that even though it had looked like the monster had frozen itself and the three blurs, the old man could not see them anywhere.

Even though he was now free of danger, the old man was unable to move in his dumbfounded state. There were many questions on his mind, but one overwhelmed the others: _What was this 'vengeance' that the monster spoke of?_

He was unable to answer this question, and instead, was broken from his thoughts when he suddenly heard a sad sound that sounded almost like a horse's neigh.

"Huh?" He said as he turned towards the source of the sound. There, in the bushes, he could see something staring at him with soulful eyes full of tears.

He reached out for it in attempt to call it over, but then, the creature ran off in fright, leaving the man even more dumbfounded than he had been before.

Whatever it was, however, the man knew that the creature that had been in the bushes just seconds ago was probably the saddest creature alive.

* * *

(Time – Present)

Cold wind blew all over the icy plains as a cloaked figure strode through the ruins known as the Giant Chasm.

Floating by his side was a blue, robotic-looking creature with a disc-shaped body and a pair of appendages that had claws on the end of them. It had two red eyes and a pointy nose similar to the spikes sticking out of its sides.

The figure walked all around the blue ice until he stopped in the center of the chasm and looked down into the ice.

"Ah, so that's where you disappeared to," He said as he finally spotted what he was looking for. "Soon, I shall get to meet you, Kyurem. Soon."

* * *

**(Okay, at this second, think of any of the later Pok****é****mon movie title music like in Movie 9 or Movie 12)**

**(Pokémon logo appears, and then it gets covered in ice. A yellow blur crashes down upon it and shatters it into a million pieces. The pieces start to glow and they start reforming together until the word "Kyurem" is visible. The yellow blur streaks past it and forms the words "and the Hero's Sword", which is red and silver and looks like a blade)**

* * *

It's just another day in the Amaro Region for our heroes as Ash Ketchum and his friends travel down a paved pathway towards their intended destination: Frizona Town.

"Hey, Brock," Max suddenly said, catching the squinty-eyed breeder's attention. "How long until we reach Frizona Town?"

Brock looked down at the Pokégear that he held in his hand.

"It should be just over that hill," Brock said knowingly.

"Oh, boy!" May squealed. "I can't wait to get into town!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu fist-pumped in agreement.

"Hey, there!" They all suddenly heard a voice call out to them.

Looking ahead, the twelve trainers and their Pokémon saw a guy with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes running towards them.

He looked slightly older than Brock and had on a blue jacket that he wore open over a black T-shirt with a picture of a blue and red dragon on it. He also had on black jeans, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of black boots.

The guy soon stopped in front of them and said, "You guys heading over to Frizona Town?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "My name's Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu said with a thumbs-up.

"Hey, there! I'm Meowth!" The Scratch Cat Pokémon at Ash's side said with a brimming smile.

"I'm May," May waved.

"Hi, you can call me Dawn!" The blunette greeted.

"Plup," Piplup stood proudly.

"Gavin," Gavin grinned.

"Pi-chu!" Pichu squeaked from the brown-haired trainer's head.

"I'm Brock," Brock said with a warm smile.

"And I'm Max," Max added.

"My name's Misty," The red-headed female smiled.

"I'm Tracey," Tracey waved.

"Hello, I'm Iris," Iris smiled.

"I'm Cilan, a Pokémon connoisseur," Cilan bowed.

"I'm Leaf!" Leaf beamed.

"And saving the best for last, I'm Gary," Gary said proudly.

"Gary, you're ego's showing again," Leaf whispered before elbowing him in the chest, causing him to keel over in pain.

"My spleen," Ash's former rival murmured as he laid upon the ground in agonizing pain.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this scene while Leaf just stood there, smiling innocently.

"Anyway," The guy said as he tried to change the subject. "I'm Stephen and it's my job to battle any newcomers to our town. So, anybody man enough to take me on in a six-on-six battle with substitutions?"

"We'll battle you and we'll win!" Ash said enthusiastically. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu nodded with a grin.

* * *

A few minutes later, all of Ash's friends were sitting down on a few nearby benches as the raven-haired trainer prepared to battle against the confident-looking Stephen.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Ash said as he grabbed a Pokéball from his belt and threw it into the air. "Lucario, I choose you!"

In a flash of blue light, the blue and black colored jackal-like Pokémon appeared on the ground in front of him, getting itself in a fighting position as it prepared for the fierce battle ahead.

"Blaster, let them taste your fury!" Stephen yelled as he repeated Ash's actions with his own Pokéball.

Immediately, the ball opened and released a burst of light that caused a large orange dragon with strong looking wings and a tail that had a flame on the end of it to appear opposite of Lucario.

"Blaster, start off with Air Slash!" Stephen commanded.

At once, the Charizard took off into the air and then flapped its wings, releasing multiple white glowing saw disc-like energy blades from them at its opponent.

"Lucario, block it with Bone Rush!" Ash instructed.

Lucario quickly put its paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green bone of energy.

Then, as the energy blades flew towards it, Lucario spun its energy bone staff around rapidly and used it to block the attack.

"Now, use Extremespeed to lead into Metal Claw!" Ash ordered.

Lucario instantly took off towards Blaster at an extremely high speed while its body became surrounded in a white and clear aura before it jumped into the air.

As it flew up at Blaster, the spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glowed white and grew, transforming into three claws. Lucario then slashed at the Flame Pokémon, causing it quite a bit of damage.

"Blaster, hit it with a Shadow Claw!" Stephen shouted.

Both Pokémon were still airborne as Blaster's arm became surrounded in a black aura with a purple outline.

Lucario tried to move, but unfortunately, Blaster managed to hit it with its attack.

The force of the attack sent Lucario hurtling towards the ground, where it landed in a heap. Luckily though, it managed to stand back up onto its feet after a small bit of struggle.

"Blaster, now! Use Rock Slide!" Stephen told his Pokémon.

As Blaster landed, it stomped both of its feet hard into the ground. Multiple white rings of energy then appeared above Blaster's body and large gray boulders came out of the ripples before falling and raining down upon Lucario.

"Detect!" Ash called out.

Lucario closed its eyes, and by using its aura and several jumps and flips, it managed to dodge every single one of the boulders with ease.

"Fire Blast!" Stephen cried out angrily.

Blaster took a deep breath and red-yellow fire started to seep out of its mouth. It then released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from its mouth at Lucario.

As the flame traveled towards the Aura Pokémon, the front of the flame formed into a star-shaped blast.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Ash hollered.

Lucario didn't even open its eyes to look as it put its hands together and fired a blue ball of energy from them.

The ball of blue energy traveled at a swift speed down the field until it met Blaster's Fire Blast.

As the two attacks collided, the Aura Sphere completely obliterated the Fire-type attack and continued speeding towards Lucario's foe where it struck it in the chest, exploding upon contact.

Stephen's eyes widened as his Pokémon howl with pain. "But how?"

"Now finish it off with a Dragon Pulse/Dark Pulse combo!" Ash said with determination in his eyes.

Lucario, whose eyes were still closed, put its hands together and a turquoise ball of energy formed in between them. It then fired the orb at Blaster before following it up with a beam of black and purple circles that it fired from its hands as well.

As the two attacks flew down the field, they melded together to form a sort of bright purple beam of intense energy with ripples coursing through it as it flew.

As the attack struck Blaster, the force of the attack was so strong that it sent the orange dragon flying past Stephen and into a nearby tree.

Stephen turned around and was shocked to see Blaster lying on top of the two broken halves of the tree unconscious.

"Great job, Lucario!" May cheered.

At this point, Lucario finally opened his eyes and grinned at the cheering crowd.

"_It was nothing_," It said telepathically.

With the first match over with, both Ash and Stephen recalled their Pokémon before they each grabbed another Pokéball from their belts.

"Pupitar, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw the ball into the air.

"Quagsire, let them taste your fury!" Stephen shouted as he hurled his ball at the field.

In two bursts of light, both trainers' choices appeared onto the field.

Ash's was a blue, pupa-like creature with spikes all over its body that looked angry while Stephen's was a light blue bipedal, amphibious creature with a round, broad head, a wide mouth, dot-like eyes, a wavy purple coloration on its back, and a dark blue "fin" that extended to its tail. It also had three-fingered hands and three-toed feet.

"Pupitar, hit it with a Stone Edge!" Ash commanded.

Pupitar's body became surrounded in white energy for a moment and the energy came off of its body in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs that floated around it. The white energy then faded and the orbs formed into gray jagged stones that it fired at its opponent.

"Double Team!" Stephen directed.

Quagsire's body flashed white before suddenly, it created four copies of itself.

The stones from Pupitar's attack went harmlessly through the copies, who all disappeared as they were hit. This left the real Quagsire standing there with a sneer on its face.

"Pupitar, use Take Down!" Ash instructed.

A golden force field immediately appeared around Pupitar's body. Then, by venting pressurized gas from its body, Pupitar was able to propel itself into the air towards Quagsire. As it flew, its body became surrounded in a light bronze energy as it prepared to slam its body into its opponent's.

"Push it back with Muddy Water!" Stephen ordered.

Quagsire opened its mouth and released a stream of brown muddy water from it at Pupitar, who grunted as it was hit by the super-effective attack.

As the stream pushed against it, Pupitar was sent flying across the field until it landed a few feet in front of Ash.

"Follow it up with Earthquake!" Stephen continued.

Quagsire lifted up its tail before slamming it hard into the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the field that caused it to shake and tremble.

"I-I-I h-h-hate earthquakes!" Max said as he and the others struggled to keep their balance.

Pupitar was dealing with worse, however. Due to not having any arms or legs to keep its body upright, the earthquake caused Pupitar to bounce and fall randomly on the ground until the attack finally ceased.

"Let's hit it with a Mud Bomb!" Stephen called out.

Quagsire jumped into the air and took in a deep breath. It then released a ball of brown mud from its mouth at Pupitar.

"Pupitar, block it with Sandstorm!" Ash told his Pokémon.

Pupitar's eyes flashed blue and it then span its body at a rapid speed, kicking up the sand on the field into a tornado that managed to block Quagsire's attack.

"Now, use Payback!" Ash blurted out.

Pupitar thrust itself off towards Quagsire, and as it flew, its body took on a dark purple glow.

"Quagsire, dodge it!" Stephen hollered.

Pupitar continued to fly towards it, but at the last second, Quagsire just barely managed to dodge the attack by jumping out of the way.

"Now, finish it off with Giga Impact!" Stephen grinned.

Quagsire jumped high into the air while facing towards the sky. As it did, its body became surrounded in an invisible energy. Then, a bright flash of yellow appeared in front of its face and it turned to face Pupitar. It immediately shot itself at its opponent while an orb of purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around its body.

"Pupitar!" Ash yelled out in shock as Quagsire slammed its body into Pupitar's with great force, causing a small explosion.

As the smoke from the explosion finally cleared, Ash could see that Quagsire's last attack had managed to knock Pupitar out.

The Hard Shell Pokémon was at the moment lying upon the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Ash grimaced as he called back his Pokémon, but then, a smile reappeared on his face as he took another Pokéball from his belt.

"This is for Pupitar," Ash muttered before throwing the ball into the air and yelling, "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

In a flash of light, Ash's beloved Flying-type Pokémon appeared and took off into the air, looking ready to fight.

"Hydreigon, let them taste your fury!" Stephen shouted.

He then threw a Pokéball into the air and in an instant, the black, three-headed dragon-like creature appeared onto the field.

"Pidgeot, use Quick Attack!" Ash called out.

Pidgeot immediately took off towards Hydreigon at a super-fast speed with a white trail of energy with silver streaks inside it followed it.

"Protect!" Stephen told the dragon.

As Pidgeot was about to slam its body into it, Hydreigon created a bluish-green force field around its body in order to protect itself. Pidgeot attempted to steer out of the way, but unfortunately, it was unable to stop before it crashed into Hydreigon's shield.

"Now, use Hyper Voice!" Stephen commanded.

Hydreigon opened all three of its mouths and took a deep breath. Then, it let out an extremely loud shout. As it shouted, the inside of its mouths glowed white and a beam of wind with turquoise rings inside of it came out from Hydreigon's mouths and headed straight towards Pidgeot.

"Try Mirror Move!" Ash suggested.

Pidgeot's eyes took on a light blue glow before it opened its beak and released its own Hyper Voice at Hydreigon. However, its shout sounded more like an eardrum-shattering screech.

The two attacks collided and caused an explosion of sound in the middle of the two fierce foes.

"Pidgeot, let's switch things up with Hurricane!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeot's wings glowed light blue and it began to flap them rapidly, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Hydreigon. The wind caused Hydreigon to be sent hurtling down towards the ground.

After it hit the ground, Hydreigon could be seen struggling to get up while Pidgeot's winds continued to push against it.

"Hydreigon, you can break through this! Use Focus Energy!" Stephen instructed.

Hydreigon's body began to glow white as it focused its energy. As energy focused within it, all six of its eyes took on a fierce red glow.

"Now, use DragonBreath!" Stephen shouted.

A cyclone of pale purple wind suddenly appeared around Hydreigon's body before it released a stream of pale purple from its middle head at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, hurry and dodge it!" Ash cried out.

Pidgeot immediately ceased its Hurricane attack and proceeded to quickly fly out of the way before Hydreigon's attack could land a hit on it.

"Don't let it escape!" Stephen said urgently. "Chase after it with Dragon Rush!"

At once, Hydreigon took off into the air after its opponent. As it flew, its body became enveloped in a light blue orb with white streaks.

'_We've got to throw it off of our tracks_,' Ash thought as he watched his Pokémon fly through the air away from the menacing hydra that pursued it. "Pidgeot, try FeatherDance!"

Pidgeot nodded before quickly turning around and spreading its wings, which instantly became illuminated in a bright white light. It then began to fire a barrage of glowing white feathers out at its opponent.

"Hydreigon, take those feathers out with Fire Blast!" Stephen smirked.

Like its Charizard ally before it, Hydreigon opened its mouths and released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from them at the feathers. The stream soon formed into a star-shaped blast, and then, the blast managed to hit all of the feathers and burn them to a crisp.

Unfortunately, that left a bit of a terrible odor all throughout the battlefield.

* * *

"Aw, that smells terrible!" Misty complained.

"What a horrible stench," Cilan murmured while trying to hold his nose.

The others all put their hands to their noses to prevent them from smelling the awful stench any further. Meowth was freaking out the most, however, for some odd reason.

"It's horrifying! It's the worst thing that I've ever smelled! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Meowth screamed as he laid on the ground with tears in his eyes, grasping for air.

"Pi-pi-chu-chu-pi-chu-pi-chu? Chu-chu-pi-chu-chu-pi-chu!" Pichu yelled with his nose covered, making his voice sound nasally. ("How can you think it smells so bad? You don't even have a nose!")

Meowth instantly stopped his crying and blinked a few times.

"Heh-heh," He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess I forgot."

At that, all of the others fell over anime-style in embarrassment. How could he forget?

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Pidgeot was having a hard time dealing with the smell as well. It tried its best to use one of its wings to block out the stench while using the other to keep itself up in the air.

'_I gotta think of something, but this smell is making it hard to keep my thoughts focused,_' Ash thought as he struggled to breathe. Then, his eyes widened and an idea appeared in his head. "Pidgeot, use Whirlwind to blow that smell at Hydreigon!"

"No!" Stephen yelled as he watched Pidgeot flap its wings rapidly, creating a strong gust of wind that sent the smell of the burning feathers at Hydreigon.

Hydreigon began to roar in agony as all three of its heads got a whiff of the burnt feather's awful stench.

"Alright!" Ash fist-pumped happily. "Now, Pidgeot, let's finish this up with a Twister attack!"

Pidgeot's eyes took on a white glow as it flapped its wings faster than it had before, sending a tornado straight at Hydreigon.

As the super-effective attack hit Hydreigon, it was sent spinning uncontrollably throughout the cyclone until the wind disappeared and it dropped to the ground. Upon impact, it was knocked out cold.

While Stephen recalled his Pokémon back into its ball, Ash ran over to his currently-landing Flying-type Pokémon happily.

"Great job, Pidgeot!" Ash said with glee. "Why don't you take a good rest?"

"Pidg-eot!" Pidgeot chirped before it disappeared back into its Pokéball.

With that, the two trainers prepared for the next round. So far, Ash had won two rounds while Stephen had only won one. At the moment, things were looking in Ash's favor.

"Let's see how long things stay that way," Stephen muttered as he took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it into the air.

In a flash of light, a purple cat-like creature with a red gem on its forehead appeared onto the field.

"An Espeon?" Ash said curiously. '_I wonder how powerful this one is_.'

After considering his choices, Ash made his final decision.

"Gengar, I choose you!" Ash hollered out as he threw a Pokéball into the air.

Bursting from the ball in an instant, a wide, evil-looking grin appeared on the aforementioned Shadow Pokémon's face after it saw its opponent.

"Gengar, let's get things finished quickly with a Shadow Ball!" Ash said with confidence.

Gengar's hands began to spark menacingly with blue electricity. It then put its hands together and proceeded to form a black and dark purple ball of shadowy energy in between them.

"Espeon, use Calm Mind," Stephen calmly stated in the face of danger.

Espeon closed its eyes and the red gem on its forehead slowly started to glow a bright red while its body became outlined in a light blue glow.

"Fire the Shadow Ball, Gengar!" Ash ordered.

The Ghost/Poison-type did what it was told and fired the shadowy orb from its hands at its opponent.

As the dark orb sped down the field towards Espeon, it looked like Gengar was going to get a strong start with this super-effective attack. Strangely though, Stephen had a smirk on his face.

"Stop it with Psychic," Stephen instructed.

Upon command, Espeon opened its eyes, which were now glowing a bright light blue. Then, Gengar's attack became surrounded by an outline of the same colored glow and immediately stopped.

"Now send it back!" Stephen commanded.

With only a thought, Espeon used its psychic powers to send its ghostly foe's own attack right back at it.

"Watch out, Gengar!" Ash cried out. "Dodge it, quick!"

He didn't have to tell Gengar twice. With the speed of a Rapidash, the Shadow Pokémon literally melted into the shadows, disappearing completely.

"Figure out where it's going to come up!" Stephen told his Pokémon. "Use Future Sight!"

Espeon's eyes shimmered blue as it looked into the future. Once the shimmering faded, the Sun Pokémon looked to its master.

"You found it?" Stephen asked.

Espeon nodded, to which Stephen grinned and said, "Good. Use Zap Cannon!"

Espeon ran and jumped into the air while the gem on its head took on a green glow. It then fired a yellow-green energy ball from it down at a certain point on the ground.

As the orb hit the ground, it caused the earth to crack and a certain dark purple Pokémon popped out of a shadow in fear.

"Espeon, now! Use Psybeam!" Stephen directed.

"Gengar, block it with Dark Pulse!" Ash yelled.

The red gem on Espeon's forehead shone and it then released a multicolored beam from it at Gengar.

Gengar meanwhile put its hands together and formed a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles in between them. It then fired a beam of black and purple circles out at Espeon.

As the two attacks collided, the impact resulted in an explosion that caused black smoke to cover the entire field. Once it finally cleared, however, only Espeon was still on the field.

Espeon searched around frantically for its opponent, but unfortunately, it could see no trace of the Ghost/Poison-type.

"Where'd it go now?" Stephen thought out loud.

"Where you'd least expect!" Ash said with a grin. "Use Shadow Punch!"

Suddenly, Stephen felt a chill go down his back. He turned around and was shocked to see Gengar pop out of his own shadow.

"Gen-gar!" Gengar waved before proceeding to fly down the field towards its opponent.

As it flew, Gengar raised one of its arms before purple sparks began to travel up its arm and appeared around its fist.

Then, just as it drew closer and closer, Gengar stopped on a dime and punched the air, sending a black fist with purple static electricity around it at Espeon.

Things seemed to be in slow motion as the shadowy fist flew at Espeon. Even though it looked like Espeon was doomed, Stephen had a smug look on his face.

"Espeon, run and jump!" He blurted out.

With immeasurable speed, Espeon ran up towards Gengar's attack and just before the fist could hit it, Espeon jumped up and flipped through the air.

"What?" Ash said in shock.

"Use Iron Tail!" Stephen directed.

Espeon continued flipping towards Gengar, and once it reached its foe, it brought its tail down and struck Gengar in the back of his head with a metallically-glowing tail. The force of the blow knocked Gengar face-first into the ground.

"Gengar, get up and use another Shadow Ball!" Ash shouted.

A few seconds passed, but the Shadow Pokémon didn't even try to make a move.

"Huh?" Ash blinked in confusion. "Gengar?"

Ash quickly ran over to his fallen Pokémon and turned it over.

Ash face-palmed himself. "Oh, Gengar."

It turned out that the blow from Espeon's attack had hit just the right spot to knock Gengar out cold.

Ash sighed and held out a Pokéball. "Gengar, return."

In a flash of red light, the Shadow Pokémon disappeared back into the device.

While Stephen recalled his Espeon, Ash stood back up and began to think about which Pokémon he would use next.

Suddenly though, he felt a sharp tug on his jeans. He looked down to see Pikachu staring up at him with a determined look on his face.

"You wanna battle, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded and gave his trainer a thumbs-up. "Pika!"

"Okay, then!" Ash grinned. "You're up!"

With that, Ash walked back to his spot on the edge of the battlefield while Pikachu got ready for whatever Pokémon Stephen sent out against him.

"Hmm. Pikachu, eh?" Stephen pondered a moment. "I think I've got the perfect opponent for you."

Stephen then proceeded to take a Pokéball and throw it into the air while shouting out, "Elekid, let them taste your fury!"

In a flash of light, a yellow, round-bodied creature with black stripes and accentuations appeared onto the field.

"Ve-ve-ve!" Elekid said while twirling its arms around rapidly.

"An Elekid, huh?" Ash said with a grin. "We can handle this. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu fist-pumped in agreement.

"Okay, then! Pikachu, start off with Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

A white outline suddenly surrounded Pikachu's body before it took off running at a high speed towards its opponent. As it ran, its body was followed by a trail of white energy with silver in it.

"Elekid, just block them with Protect!" Stephen grinned.

Elekid sneered happily and crossed its arms. A green barrier then appeared around its body as the Electric Pokémon waited for Pikachu to crash into the barrier.

"Not this time!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, use Feint!"

"What?" Stephen's eyes widened in disbelief.

Pikachu suddenly jumped and did a flip through the air, bringing a glowing white tail down upon Elekid's shield. At once, the barrier was destroyed.

"Now, follow it up with Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Elekid, block with Brick Break!" Stephen instructed.

Pikachu attempted to swing its now metallically-glowing tail and hit Elekid, but the latter managed to block the attack with a well-placed chop.

A few sparks flew as these two attacks pushed against one another, but the collision only lasted for a few seconds before the two broke apart.

"Elekid, hurry and hit Pikachu with Ice Punch!" Stephen directed.

Elekid immediately pulled back one of its fists and swirling white energy appeared around it. The white energy soon formed into light blue energy as Elekid threw a punch at a surprised Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Agility!" Ash hollered out.

Just as Elekid was about to strike, Pikachu suddenly vanished and dodged Elekid's attack, leaving Stephen's Pokémon confused.

While Elekid wasn't paying attention, however, Pikachu reappeared behind it.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash told his partner.

"Elekid, look out behind you!" Stephen cried out.

Elekid quickly turned around to see Pikachu jump into the air and fire an orange-yellow orb of electricity from its tail at it.

"Elekid, hurry and dodge with Quick Attack!" Stephen shouted.

As fast as a Munchlax when it sees a buffet, Elekid ran out of the way and just barely dodged Pikachu's attack.

"Now, Elekid, use Thunderbolt!" Stephen commanded.

"Pikachu, you do the same!" Ash instructed.

"Ve-ve-ve-ve-ve," Elekid incessantly murmured as it spun its arms rapidly and built up electricity throughout its entire body.

Once its body was surrounded in an outline of yellow electricity, Elekid fired a powerful bolt of electricity out at its opponent.

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled as it released its own powerful Thunderbolt from its cheeks at Elekid's attack.

The two lightning bolts collided and began to push against one another. Everyone could tell that both of these Electric-types were extremely powerful, but who would win?

Finally, neither Pokémon could take anymore and ceased their Electric attacks.

Both Pikachu and Elekid panted heavily. Despite the fact that they hadn't been battling each other long, it was clear that all of that electricity that they used against one another had seriously tired them out to the point of exhaustion.

"Let's end this quickly," Ash said to Pikachu. "Use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika," Pikachu chanted as it ran towards Elekid with its body surrounded by golden electricity.

"Elekid, use Wild Charge!" Stephen ordered.

Elekid ran towards the oncoming Pikachu, its body now surrounded by yellow electricity.

The two collided and upon impact, an explosion occurred, spreading black smoke all across the field.

Eventually, the smoke cleared, and everyone was shocked to see that both of the Electric-types were lying on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Ash and Stephen ran over to their fallen Pokémon and picked them up into their arms.

"Looks like that one was a tie," Stephen commented. "The next round will decide who wins the battle."

"Fine by me," Ash nodded.

The two then walked back to their original positions and each placed their Pokémon by their sides.

Each of them took their last Pokéball from their belts. Even though Ash had no idea what Pokémon Stephen had saved for last, he had a funny feeling that this one was going to be a tough opponent.

"Terror, let them taste your fury!" Stephen said as he hurled the ball at the field.

Bursting from the ball in a flash of blue light was a quadrupedal dragon-like creature with large red wings and a gray belly. As it landed upon the field, it let out a mighty roar.

'_I hope you're ready for this, buddy_,' Ash thought as he prepared to send out his last Pokémon.

The raven-haired trainer then turned his cap around and threw the Pokéball into the air, yelling, "Charizard, I choose you!"

In a flash of light, one of Ash's strongest Pokémon of all time appeared and let out a mighty roar while shooting a stream of red-yellow fire into the air.

"So you have a Charizard, too, huh?" Stephen sneered. "Good thing I know all about it then."

"You know nothing about my Charizard," Ash said defiantly.

"We'll see about that," Stephen replied. "Terror, fly into the air!"

At once, the Salamence practically rocketed off of the ground and into the air above the field.

"Charizard, follow him!" Ash instructed.

Charizard nodded, and with a mighty flap of its wings, Charizard was high in the air facing its Dragon/Flying-type opponent.

"Terror, let's begin this slaughter fest with Dragon Claw!" Stephen shouted.

Both of Terror's front claws took on a light blue glow as it took off towards its Fire/Flying-type foe.

"Dodge it and use Steel Wing!" Ash commanded.

Terror got close and attempted to slash at Charizard, but was unable to as the orange dragon just barely dodged the attack.

Then, Charizard flew down towards Terror and struck it in the side with a metallically-glowing wing.

"Try a Shadow Claw!" Stephen ordered.

One of Terror's claws became surrounded by a black aura and a purple outline as it flew after Charizard in anger.

"Charizard, spin out of the way and then use Seismic Toss!" Ash directed.

With a well-executed barrel roll, Charizard managed to dodge Terror's attack before it flew behind the blue dragon.

Terror was shocked, and would remain shocked as Charizard grabbed it by the tail and dragged it up higher into the air.

Once the two of them were high enough in the air, Charizard began to spin around with Terror, making the latter extremely dizzy. The Kanto native then zoomed back down closer to the ground and tossed its Hoenn native opponent down at the field.

Too dizzy to regain its balance, Terror ended up crashing into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust in its wake.

After the dust cleared, the Dragon Pokémon was back onto its feet and no longer dizzy. At this point, it was currently glaring at Charizard in anger.

"That's it," Stephen growled. "Terror, use Dragon Dance!"

Terror's body began to glow a bright white glow as it took back off into the air. It then started to fly around in multiple graceful turns and spins as if it were dancing.

"Now, let's get back into this fight!" Stephen grinned. "Use Dragon Claw!"

With an amazingly faster speed than before, Terror flew at a shocked Charizard and slashed it in the chest with a light blue glowing claw.

"Follow it up with Shadow Claw!" Stephen continued.

Terror slashed Charizard in the chest again with its other claw, which was surrounded by a black aura and a purple outline.

"Now, send it crashing into the ground with Hydro Pump!" Stephen hollered out.

"Charizard, hurry and use DragonBreath!" Ash cried out in fear.

Charizard opened its mouth and was about to release a light blue beam of air at its opponent, but unfortunately for it, Terror was faster.

The Dragon Pokémon flew above it and released a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Charizard, who was sent hurtling towards the ground by the force of the super-effective attack.

Landing with a thud on the field, another cloud of dust was kicked up, covering the fallen Pokémon.

"Ha," Stephen said gloatingly. "Looks like we win."

Ash and the others all stared at the dusty field in shock. Charizard lost? There was just no way.

Ash sighed and was about to admit defeat when suddenly, a red glow appeared in the middle of dust cloud and began to clear away the dusty fog.

Once the dust cleared, a brimming smile appeared on Ash's face once he saw his Charizard standing back up on its feet. As well, its body had been engulfed by a fiery red aura.

"B-b-b-blaze?" Stephen stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ash said with a smirk. "Looks like this battle isn't over yet."

Ash's opponent shook off his fear, however, and confidently said, "This doesn't change anything. We're still gonna win. Terror, take that thing out with Giga Impact!"

Terror flew high up into the air before turning around and flying straight back down towards Charizard. As it flew, its body became surrounded by an orb of light purple energy surrounded by spiraling light yellow streaks.

"Charizard," Ash said as he looked towards the final evolution of the Charmander that he had caught so long ago. "Use Blast Burn."

Charizard's eyes glowed red and the red aura around its body glowed even fiercer than previously. The flame on its tail grew to an enormous size while it lifted and spread its wings out. It then opened its mouth and released a red-orange cyclone of exploding flames that hit Terror and overwhelmed its Giga Impact attack.

Eventually, an explosion occurred, and Terror crash-landed into the ground. Everyone immediately looked to where the blue dragon had landed.

As the dust cleared, everyone saw that the Dragon Pokémon was now laying on the ground in a heap.

"Mence," Terror groaned as it laid upon the field with swirls in its eyes.

"We did it!" Ash cheered.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu said while giving a peace sign.

All of Ash's friends burst out into cheers happily while Charizard let out several Flamethrowers into the air in its gloating.

Meanwhile, Stephen returned Terror back into its ball before walking over towards Ash with Elekid by his side.

"That was a great battle, Ash," He said smiling and holding out his hand.

Ash grinned. He then took Stephen's hand and the two shook on it.

Pikachu and Elekid shook hands as well and gave each other a grin.

"Why don't I show you all into town?" Stephen offered.

"We'd be honored," Brock said while the others nodded.

With that, all of our heroes began to walk off with Stephen and his Elekid in the lead towards Frizona Town. What they didn't notice was that a creature had seen the entire thing from a nearby bush.

As Ash walked happily with Pikachu on his shoulder, the creature stared after him with its wide, soulful eyes.

* * *

**End of Part 1**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of this story! Now, I was going to put some Pokemon theme music into this, but changed my mind a few days ago. Anyways, I hope that you all really liked Part 1!  
**

**Now, even though the legendaries will be similar, this is not going to be completely like the upcoming "Kyurem and the Sacred Swordsmen" movie coming out next month! This will be slightly different, and will include a couple of extra legendaries!  
**

**Oh, and credit for Stephen goes to Strife99, who had submitted this OC for the tournament right after I had decided to go ahead and use Leaf as the 32nd contender. His OC was thus made a character for this movie in order to compensate. There will be a couple of other OCs appearing in this movie, but these are all new ones that didn't appear in the tournament. Just to verify, absolutely NO OCs from the tournament will be appearing in the movie. However, starting after chapter 46 of PLOU, I will be doing several filler chapters in between gym battles and contests where OCs old and new will be appearing. If you'd like more information on this, PM me for details.  
**

**Anyways, until next time, Read and Review!  
**


End file.
